


Blow the Candles Out, Looks Like a Sale Tonight

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: 24 Days of Klaine: Advent 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge 2020, Christmas, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Day 1: Tis the SeasonBlaine greets Kurt with the absolute best news one Friday evening: tomorrow is National Candle Day, and Bath and Body Works is having a three-wick super sale.Of course, they make a game plan and prepare to spend a small fortune on some scented Christmas cheer.Day 1 of the Advent Challenge 2020 with the prompt “Tis the Season.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 24 Days of Klaine: Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Blow the Candles Out, Looks Like a Sale Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I want to motivate myself to write more during this holiday season, so I’m going to attempt to do 24 Days of Klaine using the Advent Challenge 2020 prompts! 
> 
> I’m doing a loose interpretation of the challenge, so some days I may not follow the prompt and just post fics that I’ve been working on anyway, but the prompts are for guidelines if I decide to write according to them!
> 
> Nonetheless, the hope is to have 24 (or at least close to it) days of Klaine. The fics will vary in length depending on inspiration and time available for me to write!
> 
> Much love and happy holidays!

Day 1: Tis the Season

Kurt’s just setting the salmon down on their little kitchen table as Blaine bursts in the front door, slinging off his bag and coat and talking a mile a minute.

“Kurt, oh my god, I was just informed of the best news on my way home — this lady on the subway was talking about it and I couldn’t help but overhear and so I asked her,” he pauses for a moment to consider. “She must’ve been a tourist, because she was more than happy to talk to me. Anyway, guess what?”

Biting back an amused laugh, Kurt indulges his husband. “What?”

“It’s National Candle Day tomorrow!” Blaine announces, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Kurt furrows his eyebrows and sits in his chair. “Okay, and that’s exciting because...”

“Babe,” Blaine deadpans, hurrying to sit down across from him at the table. “It’s exciting because Bath and Body Works’s three-wick candles are going on _super-sale_.”

That piques Kurt’s interest, and Blaine grins as he notices his husband’s refocused attention. “Oh. How super is this sale that you’re talking about?”

“They’re less than _nine dollars_ ,” Blaine answers conspiratorially, as if there’s someone who could be listening in to stela the deal away from them. “$8.95 a piece, to be exact.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt’s jaw drops, and Blaine nods enthusiastically. “Oh my god! We have to go. No — we have to plan what scents we want and _then_ go so we can divide and conquer once we get to the store.”

“I knew you’d be excited,” Blaine remarks, scooping some rice pilaf onto his plate. “It’s going to be crazy busy tomorrow. I think we should get there sometime close to opening.”

Kurt hums in agreement. “Do you know what time it opens?”

“I’ll check,” Blaine slips his phone out of his pocket, eyes widening as he reads the times for the store closest to them. “It opens at six am.”

“Dear god,” Kurt replies. “Well, I’m willing to do it for candles. Are you?”

Blaine scoffs. “Of course. That means we should probably get an early night’s sleep and set our alarms for five.”

“Five am on a Saturday,” Kurt groans. “But those candles are divine.”

“Totally worth it, in my opinion,” Blaine quips, dishing out his portion of salmon. “Thanks for making dinner, by the way. It looks great.”

“No problem, honey,” Kurt responds. “We need to control ourselves by setting a candle limit. Because I will break it if we don’t hold each other accountable.”

“I just want at least one sickly sweet Christmas scent please,” Blaine declares, and Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’ll put it on my desk and light it there, even.”

“Fine,” Kurt concedes with a half-hearted sigh and a smile. “I am getting my Fresh Balsam though. Carole gifted that scent to me in a one-wick candle ages ago, and I went through it so fast.”

“Deal,” Blaine agrees. “I’m not picky.”

“Are you implying that I am?” Kurt teases, and Blaine shrugs and struggles not to smile.

“Not exactly.”

“You are.”

“Maybe a little,” he admits.

“Rude.”

Blaine grins. “You asked! But I love you for it. I want our apartment to smell like a home you want to come back to, so I’ll let you take the lead as long as I can have my sugary desk candle.”

“I’m not going to stop you from getting more than one sweet-smelling candle, B,” Kurt laughs. “And I’m not going to banish them to your desk. I just think we need a balance of Christmas-y aromas.”

“I can get on board with that,” Blaine says. “You’re adorable.”

“Eat your dinner and stop complimenting me so we can pick out our candles and go to bed early,” Kurt instructs, but not without a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine tucks into his dinner happily, the candle conversation shelved until after dinner.

******

“Okay, we’ve got Fresh Balsam and Sugared Snickerdoodle —“ Blaine cheers, snuggled into Kurt’s side as Kurt reads off their list. “ — and Marshmallow Fireside. I think we should choose... one more? Two more?”

“Two more,” Blaine decides. “We can drop almost $50 on candles, right? It’s an investment.”

“We could scrap a few nights of takeout throughout the month,” Kurt reasons. “Not that we get it that much anyway.”

“Eh, we won’t regret this,” Blaine insists. “We’re married. We have the right to make poor financial decisions together.”

“I’m not sure if that’s the best mindset to have,” Kurt mutters, but continues to scroll through the online listings of candles on Bath and Body Works’s website nonetheless. “Ooh, this looks nice and festive.”

“Tis the season?” Blaine reads over Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s rich red apple, sweet cinnamon, and cedarwood.”

“Ooh, I _love_ cedarwood,” Kurt comments, and Blaine laughs.

“You say that every time.”

“Well, your cologne has cedarwood in it, so sue me for liking how you smell,” Kurt protests. “Besides, this will be a good balance of our preferences — sweet, but not overly sugary and with a few woody and musky notes.”

“Alright, add that to the list,” Blaine remarks. “One more?”

“Butter rum eggnog,” Kurt reads, and Blaine laughs.

“Babe, that’s just fueling your eggnog addiction.”

“So? That candle sounds amazing.”

“Go ahead, add it to the list to round it out.”

Kurt cheers quietly and adds it, exiting out of the Bath and Body Works website before they can get too excited. “Okay! We’re all set. Tomorrow, we’ll divide and conquer when we get in the store, and we’ll meet by the hand sanitizer display by the registers to combine our candles.”

“Oh, I also have coupons,” Blaine remarks. “I don’t know if they’ll work since the candles are already marked down so much, but I have a $10 off $40 or more.”

“You’re my favorite person ever,” Kurt beams, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed super early and snuggle while we watch Netflix. I’m going to be drinking chamomile tea in hopes that I can fall asleep quick enough to be awake at five.”

“I’ll get started on the tea while you get ready,” Blaine suggests, patting his husband’s leg before climbing out of his embrace. “And don’t choose anything that we’ll get too invested in, because we can’t pull an all-night binge.”

“Hallmark movie it is!”

******

Riding the subway at nearly six in the morning on a Saturday is a sleepy ordeal. There are plenty of seats open because of the ungodly time they’re awake at, so both Kurt and Blaine relax into them and try not to doze off and miss their stop.

They arrive at Bath and Body Works almost five minutes after opening, and the place is already packed. It’s a candle-fueled madhouse, most people already with three or four candles in their arms.

“Oh my god,” Blaine murmurs, and one look at his husband confirms the mutual shock. “Okay, game plan.”

“You scan the front of the candle section, and I’ll get the back,” Kurt instructs. “Meet at the hand sanitizers by the register.”

“If I don’t come back alive, I love you very much,” Blaine says seriously, and that gets a laugh out of Kurt.

“I love you too,” he replies. “Let’s do this.”

The operation is quick and efficient. The two husbands meet at the registers wielding their candles, Blaine approaching Kurt with wide eyes.

“I almost knocked over a grandmother in my attempt to grab Tis the Season,” he relays, sounding horrified. “And she was using a cane, too.”

“Oh my god, B,” Kurt laughs. “Oh honey. Are you ready to go home?”

“Definitely,” Blaine nods. “I still stand by the fact that these candles are worth it. I couldn’t resist smelling Sugared Snickerdoodle and I had to force myself to stop shoving my face into a candle in the middle of the store.”

“I may or may not have been sniffing Fresh Balsam until you arrived,” Kurt admits.

“Can you get high off of sniffing candles?” Blaine wonders aloud, and Kurt snorts.

“Sweetheart, you may be a morning person, but I think you’re still a little sleep-drunk.”

“But that’s a valid question, Kurt!”

Kurt sighs amusedly. “Then ask the employee at the checkout counter. They’d know better than I would.”

“But then they’ll know you married the guy who’s asking about getting high off of Christmas candles,” Blaine teases. “I’ll even flash my wedding ring excessively.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Babe, we both woke up at five in the morning to spend a small fortune on candles. They already know how strange we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing keeping me from this candle sale is my university’s no candle policy for on-campus housing. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for your love and support! Have a happy and safe holiday season!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
